Talk:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!/Archive 1
Should we rename it yet? The Disney Channel TV listings are calling this "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation". But that seems like it's at least missing some punctuation, if it's not just a production title. On an unrelated note, it's listed to premiere December 11, which is a Friday, which means maybe it's airing on DC first? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think we should --I still don't understand time trav-THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!AAAAAHHHHHH- Goldfish. That's my name, don't wear it out! Let's talk sometime, kay :) 03:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Just found an article which confirms the title, date, and amount of songs. I'll add it all/rename it now. The Flash {talk} 16:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we rename it Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation? Phin68 Fall Time! 03:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think so. Let's just wait 'till it airs, sound good? The Flash {talk} 23:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree about waiting untill air in XD-THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!AAAAAHHHHHH- :XD -- 23:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I just listened to the first episode new official Phineas and Ferb podcast (available through iTunes) and in it Dan and Swampy (as Doofenshmirtz and Monogram) have a discussion about the episode being titled "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation," clearly stating that it has no apostrophe or colon. Just "Phineas and Ferb" and "Christmas Vacation," two separate things. Go listen to the podcast here: http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewPodcast?id=342582846 —Jukilum 05:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Dead Link The link for footnote 2 is dead. It goes nowhere. Should it be removed, or can someone correct it? --Rognik 16:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :No need. The site changed the URL, so I fixed it. The Flash {talk} 20:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Do we need? Can we ditch the festive writing? Lordandmaster :Huh? What do you mean? If you're referring to the plot summary, that's taken directly from another website (which source and author info included, of course) The Flash {talk} 22:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I think he/she's refering to the Christmas-themed infobox. :P Phin68 Fall Time! 22:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, Phin68 is right. The info box could just be written normally. Lordandmaster ::::Is there something wrong with the differently-themed infobar? I think it's kind of pretty like this. --Rognik 01:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see anything wrong with it. It designates fields not included in the normal episode infobox. The Flash {talk} 01:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it but to me it does seem a 'lil fandomy. Lordandmaster ::::I agree with Rognik. The infobox is very different and pretty. This episode is a "Christmas Special" and it should have fancy writing for the infobox. : : 17:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Is this gonna be the last episode in season two? Lordandmaster :Might be. We'll have to wait for a press release to confirm it, though. Does anybody know of a season 2 episode that has aired in another country? The Flash {talk} 16:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Swampy's going to a press in the UK this weekend. I emailed Dan and he told me this. I hope it's not the last episode in Season 2 but that would be a good ending! -Cherrim 16:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Where in the UK? I might go there. Lordandmaster ::::I want to go there too but I'm not sure, I'll ask him -Cherrim 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::You British too, or are you an obbssed super-fan? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk Fancy writing Do you think we could lose it? I know it's a Christmas special, but... American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and how do you get a memorable quote? From the preview? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 17:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Excessive editing I have protected this page from unregistered users today in order to prevent over-excited unregistered users from adding minutiae from every preview we get from now until the episode premieres on Disney XD. The protection expires the day of the premiere. Please try to keep the article fairly slim until then. Thanks. —Topher (talk) 23:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :One of the things that is getting edited a lot is Isabella saying "Hannukah". I just want to point out that it's not an english word, and has no standardized spelling. Any variation on the word should be accepted and left alone. This includes having a "Ch" at the beginning.--Rognik 17:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) you know... isn't phineas and ferb supposed 2 take place during summer vacation??- user:ninabean822 Yes, but this is a special in which it flips to winter when they need it. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 16:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actullcy, that's wrong. Like I said before, The special takes place after the entire series'. Phin68 Fall Time! 17:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Phin68, please provide a source for this statement. As far as I know, the show just got picked up for a third season, but no one has said this would be the last season. Yes, Disney tends to only let shows run for three seasons, but that has not been turned into an official statement for this show. ::If no one at Disney has released an official statement that the third season will be the last season, then the Christmas special is just that: a special that will happen in between the summer vacation that we are currently watching, and the summer vacation that will be seen in upcoming seasons. — RRabbit42 06:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am going to agree with RRabbit here. We already have press releases and articles stating that Season 3 is a go, but nothing has said that this will be the last season, or will there be a continuation of more after that. I prefer to stay with the offical news as a valid source, instead of rumors. BigNeerav 20:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::It's been pointed out that the episodes are not aired or produced in an in-universe chronological order. There's no indication that Season 3 will be next year's summer vacation. Basically, the time is jumping to Christmas vacation, and that's all that needs to be noted until the episode airs. --Rognik 04:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Asia? Is this going to show in Asia? Anyone have scheds? Guissmo 15:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It's going to premiere on 25th December, 10:30am in Malaysia and Philippines. I don't know about the rest of Asia though. Xandy28 16:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spolier Alert? I know one alot of the newer episodes, there's a filter over the plot summary that warns you again that there's going to be spoliers. You know, you have to click something then you see the plot summary? Should we put that over this now, or wait until the episode premiers and we have an offical summary? Give peace a chance! 02:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Marathon on Disney XD. XD! Don't know if anyone else does, but there's gonna be a marathon on Disney XD leading up to the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation." It should start tomorrow at 7AM on Saturday and it'll end at 9PM on Sunday. Really long, but more Phineas and Ferb, more fun for me! Well Somebody should update this since it's over now. And I'll create Where Did We Go Wrong?. Chronologically I've just emailed Swampy about this; and here's his response. Original Message to Swampy From: Luke Dowler Sent: Sunday, December 06, 2009 12:26 PM To: Marsh, Swampy Subject: Hello, again. Hello once again, Swampy. It's been a long time since I've emailed, but this time I bring a question relating to the new Christmas Special. (I haven't seen it yet, but I intend do ASAP.) My question is this: How should we consider this, Cronologically? As far as I see we have three options; A) This takes place before the series. B) This takes place between Seasons 2 and 3 C) This takes place after the series. I hope you reply soon, and keep up the awesome work on the show! Luke Dowler. Swampy's Reply RE: Hello, again.‏ From: Marsh, Swampy Sent: 07 December 2009 18:57:56 To: Luke Dowler The winter after the series. Merry X-Mas! Swampy Django Marsh He's my son, not my grandson. :) --Swampym 21:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :That was my mistake. Sorry, Swampy. My brain went kablooey for a minute there. —Topher (talk) 04:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Possible other allusion Sorry if this is wrong, never done this before. :) I wanted to suggest another allusions to add to the list, but don't feel comfortable just adding it without checking first. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (the tv special not the poem): In the special everyone's letters are sent back unopened because Santa was mad at the town. Wikipedia link for more info —Yirggzmb 00:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Exclamation Point! As you can see there is an exclamation point in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" that is why I moved it because it is the apppropriate title. Knarrow02 23:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *coughmarkcough* Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 45 minutes vs. 30 minutes Since the half-hour version has aired now, can someone who has watched both post something about what's different in the two episodes? I myself am curious what got cut and what stayed. --Rognik : So much was taken out, I can't put everything! All I can put is that none of the songs were complete there and Where Did We Go Wrong? wasn't in it. :: I will probably do another comparison like the Pitch reel transcript that details what is different between "Rollercoaster" and the Original Pitch. I need to record the 30 minute version when it airs tomorrow night. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Wizards of Waverly Place parody? I'm not so sure that Uncle Justin from the episode is a parody of Justin from Wizards. They just have the same name, is all, it doesn't mean it's a parody. There is no reference of Uncle Justin being magical, or nerdy, or from New York. Just like Jerry the Platypus isn't a parody of Jerry Russo from Wizards, I don't think Uncle Justin is actually a parody...what y'all think? =/. 00:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC)24.211.254.210 :Removed. Nice catch; sometimes people just want something to be a reference to something, even if it's not. ;) The Flash {talk} 00:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No, Uncle Justin is not a parody of Justin Russo, However when Phineas was truly sad in this episode, his sadness is a lot like Justin Russo when he's truly sad. : Also it could not be the Justin from Wizards of Waverly Place, it could be the Justin From The Total Drama Series (A.K.A. Anti-Me, as called by Noah, another TDI Character). :: Sorry, it's not a TDI reference, either. Justin is a very common name and a Justin that is an uncle is also a common occurrence. If Doofenshmirtz had said that his uncle Justin practiced magic, then that could have been a subtle allusion to Waverly Place, but he didn't say that. :: Regarding Phineas being sad is a lot like Justin being sad, sadness is a common emotion. It is not unique to any show or person or character. :: All of these show how people can want an allusion to be there so much that they take similarities and stretch them into being allusions. Allusions need to be distinct and memorable. If it's just a similarity, then it's coincidence that two different items share something in common. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Differences Between Versions? What versions are they referring to? Between regions? Between 45 min. and 30 min. versions?--Kirby the Platypus 19:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The 45 minute version is the original version that aired on Disney Channel and Disney XD. I missed last night's broadcast on ABC Family, but the schedule shows it occupied a full hour, so I'm guessing that there were extra commercials thrown in to pad it out to 60 minutes. The 30 minute version was shown on the main ABC network and was a trimmed-down version to make the 45 minute episode fit into 30 minutes. That will air again tomorrow and I'll catch it then. (ABC Family does not have their schedule posted yet for the week of December 27th, and so far there isn't a rebroadcast scheduled.) — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Illusion to The Nanny Hi, I have an illusion to add. Okay, you know at the end when Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz's home and Perry gives him the almond brittle. Well, after that, Doofenshmirtz gives Perry a vase, and that made me think of an episode of The Nanny on "The Christmas Episode" (whe 8th episode in season 1) in which Fran Fine is expecting a Christmas bonus, but instead, Mr. Sheffield gives him a vase. Just thought you might like to add that. --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'JOBROSFAN']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] The Jonas Brothers Concert was ''AWESOME'' 19:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This is actually under continuity: "Perry received a vase from Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Christmas as Major Monogram had mentioned he was going to earlier. ('Gaming the System')" —Topher (talk) 05:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::minor nitpicky note: It's an allusion, not an illusion. An illusion is a visual trick to see something as something else, while an allusion is an intentional reference to another, possibly more famous work. -Rognik 07:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Plagues: like "Compassionate birds took Phineas' diapers and ate them." What does this mean? Thanks for deleting it...whew Zacbio ♥ Phineas and Ferb : Just adding a quick note that this was deleted sometime in the past. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) "Remarks" and subliminal message??? What on earth is THAT section talking about? Either explain it or delete it. :I did. I wasn't sure what it ment! --Zacbio 00:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently, some people think that the combined shapes of Phineas and Ferb's presents in their package give off a sort of phallic imagery. I think Ferb's present in the package looks a bit like a peanut, which may or may not be an intentional gag, but I don't think there was any intentional sexual innuendo in the shape of the presents- for one thing, the long present isn't in the middle the peanut-shaped present. As the old saying goes, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar. —Mobo85 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :The two presents weren't that close together, but I have to admit my dirty old mind thought they looked pretty phallic even separated like that. It didn't help that Ferb was holding up his giant balls afterwards. --Rognik 07:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Rognik, stop being inapproriate. I'm just a kid, and I bet I lot of kids check out this wiki. --Zacbio 21:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't the one to add that on the wiki. I also did not describe what phallic means. I would not corrupt young minds like that, but it would allow children to open up a dictionary to improve their vocabulary. --Rognik 23:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor Django Marsh, Swampy's grandson, is credited at the end for additional voices. (That's my son, not my grandson.. :)--Swampym 19:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Info now updated, but without Swampy's comment. Entire message preserved here for future reference. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Most Music Record Tied The Wizard of Odd has 7 songs. How do I make the box at the bottom bigger so I can fit in Wizard of Odd. Or will Christmas Vacation stay #1? Wiggy1223 21:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's a predicted format: Extended edition We now know from a Disney press release that Disney plans to air an extended edition of the Christmas special this year featuring the song What Does He Want?. Should we treat this as a separate episode, or should we just add notes to the pre-existing article commenting on the fact? (I should point out that right now we already have an article for an upcoming alternate version of the episode is most likely this one.) Mobo85 05:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Extended Edition Zune/iTunes release date Does anyone know if the extended edition will be released for the Zune Marketplace and iTunes Store? --Firesideboy 23:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC)